


在黎明之前接次吻吧

by seventhminute



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), True Detective
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Canon Related, M/M, Original Abilities, everyone has memory loss except rust, old friends get together again, original buildings, rustin cohle can be a survivor or a killer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhminute/pseuds/seventhminute
Summary: 即使世界观碎成渣，小马也要赶在黎明之前跟变异种亲个嘴儿！
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 逃亡者篇

**Author's Note:**

> 有大量私设，所以前面三章专门讲设定，后面五章是正文（章节或许有增减，按照最后篇幅的长度）。  
> 内容等级估计连青少年都算不上吧...挺傻的（我看着挺乐呵）  
> 以及闲来无事脑子一热，尽量在忙起来之前完成！（不可能...我自我要求没那么高ORZ）

**Rustin Cohle：** 前——缉毒警察、卧底、高级警探、男朋友、健康人、丈夫、父亲、儿子、家庭者...

经历了种种人生低谷后，Rust本想没有什么事情能让他再次崩溃了，毕竟他还有什么可以失去的呢？

他的出生就是动荡的开始，他的每一次转折都将前往更深的谷底，所以，他妈的，他无所谓了。这种不可救药的“无所谓”也许成功吸引住了martin，但情感保鲜或者保持？哦...算了吧。这会是造成他与marty决裂的根源吗？啧，那倒也不见得。

辞职后，他驱车驾往心灵的故土。漫漫公路之旅，前方是归途还是迷失自我的深渊？

他在寻找“什么”，又想找到“什么”，可，那会是什么呢？

（或许是没什么可失去了吧，导致rust拥有一切记忆，他在无限流的世界里无比清醒）

 **专属技能：** 静谧吟诵（让屠夫丧失方向）、绝处逢生（受伤后物理技能满点）（当屠夫是刀疤脸时技能效果加倍）、夺舍（被献祭后灵魂会转移到屠夫身上帮助剩余的逃亡者脱逃）、第六感、洞悉、狩猎者（给屠夫制造伤害）（当屠夫是ledoux兄弟时技能效果加倍）、陷阱者（给屠夫制造伤害）（当屠夫是ledoux兄弟时技能效果加倍）

* * *

**Martin Hart：** 毕业前的哈特或许不是学校里最酷的那个，毕业后或许也不是单位里事业最成功的那个，但在旁人眼里，他仍然是可羡慕的对象。那么当人人羡慕的哈特警探变成了哈特侦探，事情的走向又将会是如何？

marty记得他是要去参加一场婚礼？还是一场毕业典礼？又或者只是为了排解寂寞，总之那是场赴约，而且他确实在match网站上匹配到一个合适的。

那么，约，他是赴了；那，终点等待着的何方神圣，就不得而知了。

他似乎隐约看到一个人影，一个他很熟悉，甚至到魂牵梦绕的一个家伙的轮廓。妈的，他好生气，他莫名腾起一股怒火，为了那模糊的影子。

那个打了几拳就消失不见的孬种，那个只会逃离的娘炮，那个...妈的，妈的、妈的...

那家伙叫他妈什么名字来着？？？

（小心点总不是坏事：哈特侦探随身带着一把点38左轮手枪，装满子弹，但碰到屠夫为dar crash时实心弹自动变为空尖弹）

 **专属技能：** 左轮之力（当屠夫是dar crash时技能效果减半）（当屠夫是ledoux兄弟时技能效果加倍）（当屠夫是刀疤脸时技能效果加倍）、社交达人、合作能手、众生平等（安抚屠夫的嗜血欲望，当屠夫是dar crash时技能效果加倍）（当屠夫是audrey hart时效果减半）

* * *

**Maggie (Sawyer)：** 不出意外的话，每个孩子的第一任老师便是自己的父母。maggie的父母不算是良师益友，却也让她学会了很多。机会掌握在自己手里，她不想主宰一切，可当一切失控，她便是混乱中的指引者。

是的，当一切失控。

她总是眼看着事情一步步走向失控，却无法在中途阻止，因为她无法做到耳聋眼瞎，因为混乱已经形成，那么就只能打破一切，当一切成为碎片，才能重新调整拼凑成一幅整体。

第二次的婚姻无疑是成功的。近日丈夫想举办一场纪念典礼，天呐，那才过去了七年而已。

每一场庆祝那必定都是开心的，不开心来点酒精和音乐也能开心。

maggie喝了点酒，身体随之摇曳，红酒撒在裙摆处——没关系，俱乐部里有的是厕所。可出了厕所，还是厕所，洗手池的对面依旧是洗手池，她扶着脑袋，对着镜子看依旧美丽的自己——是因为那点红酒吗？可这地方的厕所的确是太多了。

 **专属技能：** 领导者（稳定精神衰弱的队员）、自愈、活地图（此技能与队员是lisa时合作时效果加倍）、机会创造者（找到地牢钥匙的几率加倍）、惩戒者（打压队员在高度恐惧中产生的“坏”念头）

* * *

**Maynard Gilbough：** 任何人都能成为一个好警探，恶霸、迷人精、聪明的迟钝的、狡猾的规矩的，而他恰恰是“最普通”的那类好警探。没有过人的天赋——称职，不打压同事——是位好搭档，庸碌目前还谈不上，破案...嗯...还差一点。

maynard和搭档thomas在调查的过程中迷失在公路尽头。据路面监控显示，他们的警车曾在1435大道上行驶，49号公路距离此道7英里左右，不到克劳利，显然那是警探们的目标之路。可，奇怪的是，49号公路上从来没有出现灰色警车的影像，仿佛他们从未开出过1435大道。

（因为离过婚，maynard可与martin和maggie产生共鸣，促进对方记忆复苏）

（警用高强度手电筒一个，迫使屠夫进入一段黑暗）

 **专属技能：** 团队合作、稳重、不抛弃一个

* * *

**Thomas Papania：** thomas不光立志于要当一名合格的警探，更要当一名出色的警探。尽管笑话他好了，他当警察的初衷确实就是老掉牙的——为了除暴安良！他那颗勇敢热血的少年之心啊，带领着他和他的搭档奔波于各线大道之间。

路途遥远，真相就在眼前！

（thomas和maynard将会捆绑出现在每一场的逃亡中，这或许是他们最先猜到自己身份的重要条件）

（警用高强度手电筒一个，迫使屠夫进入一段黑暗）

 **专属技能：** 团队合作、警戒、不抛弃一个

* * *

**Lisa Tragnetti：** lisa的最初理想是当一位像Ruth Bader Ginsbur一样的大法官，不过...凡事都得一步步来嘛，法院的记录员也不错，当上总裁之前总得从拖地工开始？

七月底，是她人生中的第一次律师考试，她准时参加所有的考前培训，推掉新炮友的邀请，不去酒吧...好了，好了，她准备好了！

啊啊啊...或许她得泡个澡？

赛前不能太紧张，紧张就是成功的毒药。

泡泡浴，香薰，适当的酒精，梦幻般的朦胧视野，一切都跟计划中的那样完美。

 **专属技能：** 过目不忘（牢记每一个发电机的位置）、技术能手（修理发电机速度减半）、自我冷静

* * *

**Beth：** 作为一名前兔子庄园的雏妓，比起其他姐妹来，她可谓是幸运有加，简直是上帝的宽恕，不是吗？

现在她是一家手机店的销售员，怎么说也是兔子庄园里倍受顾客青睐的前任甜心，她的销售业绩不说是一飞冲天，却也足够让她的同事眼馋的了。

现在还需要什么呢？哦，对了，她的家空荡荡的，家虽小，可是没了人的填满，再小的家也显得格外空荡。那位警官怎么样了呢？他已经好久没来了。他身上有父亲的味道，也有已婚男士的味道，他会给家里的女眷买生理用品，他有着温暖的抱抱...唔...再合适不过了。

那么——

仁慈的主，万物及宇宙，请求您再次的宽恕。

 **专属技能：** 心灵感知、淫淫小兔（可诱惑一名队员作为自己的替死鬼）（当队员是martin hart时技能效果加倍）、超度（驱走监视的动物）

* * *

**Laurie Perkins：** 拉斐特医院的护士长，Maggie的旧友。

医院里繁琐的巨大工作量使得laurie没有足够的私人时间，自从和前男友分手，她跟当初的“红娘”也淡了联系，不是碍于前男友的关系，而是实在没有时间。

她有着强烈的“当母亲”的欲望，是的，她会是一个好妈妈。一单有了孩子，她会立马辞去医院的工作，无意冒犯...她的意思是，瞧瞧红娘的两个女儿...laurie想让自己的孩子得到自己无微不至的照顾。

或许她可以跟最近一直是她负责的病患试着处处？那个在训练队摔断了腿的小伙子，年龄不是个问题...

这样想着...想着，下班后，laurie进入地下车库，估计她想得太入神了，以至于平时走了上千遍的短短路线，她居然再也找不着出口...

（身为一位忙碌的医护人员，laurie自带一个医疗包）

 **专属技能：** 准妈妈的抚慰（当屠夫是audrey hart时技能效果加倍）、救助、乐观者

* * *

**Ginger：** 一个名叫“铁十字军”的机车党小头目，其人生的最大理想就是成为某片地方势力的老大，可无奈，直到纹身都没地儿搁得下了，他也还只是一个帮派小头目。不过好歹手下有些弟兄的他，平日里可不把普通家伙放在眼里——直到遇上那个瘟神。

那个瘟神叫什么名字呢？他不记得了，记忆的最后一段是他躺在臭水沟，身体五花大绑，耳边由远至近，传来“乌拉乌拉”的警笛声。哎呀这可不行，他可不能去蹲大牢！

奋力挣扎、挣扎再挣扎，他成功挣脱束缚扑腾到了旁边的松树林里。

据现场人员报道，警方没有搜寻到可疑人员的踪迹，他可能是在松林深处迷失了方向，列为失踪人员名单中的一员，也有可能成功脱逃至今还骑着机车在不知名的街头游荡。

 **专属技能：** 倒霉连连（霉运会传染给屠夫）（当屠夫是dar crash时无效）、不知者无罪（在没有唤醒记忆的情况下增加打开地牢的几率）、兴奋！兴奋！（陷入“嗨”的状态忘记疼痛）

* * *

**Steve Geraci：** 从梵米伦教区的治安官到伊比利亚教区的治安官，steve的职业生涯可谓是一帆风顺，节节攀升，如此比较来，中间的那段过往——CID刑事调查员，简直就是他的黑暗历史。不过呢，现在的他，打打高尔夫，坐坐私家游轮，没事陪陪家人，旁边还摆放着辆炫酷的“好老弟牌”玛莎拉蒂...嗐！惬意惬意...

一次风和日丽的周末下午，steve照常开着玛莎拉蒂前往他的度假游轮，上周末打了一场冗长的高尔夫，虽说是消遣，但未免过于乏味，于是这回他决定来场刺激肾上腺的抓捕行动——钓鱼，抓鹈鹕。

许是游轮开得太远，狡猾的猎物也好，不规则的湖泊地形也罢，它们将他引到更为荒芜人迹的沼泽迷宫，那里芦苇高涨，芦苇丛中迷雾肆意...总之根据现场勘察，在落日的余晖下，在波光粼粼的湖泊边前，治安官的玛莎拉蒂依然十分光彩夺目呢。

 **专属技能：** 狗屎运（增加逃生成功的几率）（当屠夫是dar crash时无效）、见缝插针、审时度势者


	2. 屠夫篇

**Dar Crash：** rustin cohle的屠夫状态，当他什么都不想管了的时候，这是他放纵的时刻。

按照rustin卧底时的皮衣男造型，穿着打扮极其浪子，后梳的大背头是标配（经常会因汗水或者别的什么液体而变得湿漉漉的），青皮胡茬更添风采。

因为内心深处其实挺欣赏被剥掉脸皮、鸡巴塞嘴里窒息而死的行刑手法，所以尝试着给自己施刑，但因技术不佳，只剥掉了半张脸皮，鸡巴当然也没割。

（擅长逢场作戏，表演时样貌完好如初，能装作逃亡者混入其中，不过一旦感到厌烦，就什么都原形毕露啦。）

 **能力：** 骨鸟（rustin右小臂上的不知名鸟类纹身，当为屠夫状态时会获得生命。骨鸟一般停在屠夫的右肩，号令群鸦搜捕逃亡者，当发现逃亡者时，且在屠夫赶到之前，它会先行离开去啄瞎逃亡者的双眼并将其吞食。）

 **专属技能：** 吞噬希望（使逃亡者精神崩溃，失去逃亡能力）（当逃亡者为martin hart时，技能效果减半）、行刑者的技巧（当逃亡者为ginger时，技能效果加倍）（行刑时就地献祭）、迷人的撒谎精（当逃亡者为steve geraci、thomas papania时，技能效果减半）（当逃亡者为martin hart时，技能效果加倍）、我为机车狂（巨大的车身体，具有蜂涌般的轰鸣效果，屠夫的代步工具，没啥用处，纯属装逼）（不）（可追赶逃亡者并将其撞飞碾压至死，死后就地献祭）、Sophia的亡灵（rustin死去的宝贝女儿，屠夫状态下因屠夫怨气而形成的灵体，给逃亡者制造突如其来的死亡幻象）

* * *

**Audrey Hart：** audrey已经可以不吃药了，是的，她能做到了，但是每当夜深人静的时刻，当身旁的贴心男友入睡，当万物寂寥，梦里产生的一切——

_躁动绝望的青春，篝火，朝拜，许愿，被恶魔诅咒了的巫女，不再纯洁的巫女..._

那都不会是真的吧？

 **能力：** 巫毒娃娃（audrey从小玩到大的布偶，她给她取名为macie。仔细听，娃娃好像真的在说话？娃娃可以让屠夫隐身，屠夫在隐身状态下不可以攻击逃亡者，但娃娃可以哟）

 **专属技能：** 小儿夜啼（增加逃亡者的恐惧或紧张，使其无法动弹）（当逃亡者为rustin cohle、martin hart、maggie时，技能效果加倍）（当逃亡者为laurie perkins时技能无效）、诅咒之画（当逃亡者看到画幅时，原地停止欣赏五分钟）、巫女的怨恨（当逃亡者为martin hart时技能效果加倍）

* * *

**Ledoux Brothers：** 狂热的追随者，reggie and dewall ，表兄弟，擅长制毒，捆绑销售！

屠夫reggie佩戴防毒气面罩，手持没有刀柄的大砍刀，而屠夫dewall...嗯...他好像不太需要这些防具...

 **能力：** 炸弹陷阱（当其中一个勒杜制造陷阱的同时，另一个正在把猎物往陷阱里面赶。逃亡者踩中后基本原地达成献祭，但...你也...保不齐制作陷阱的原主人会自食恶果呢？哈哈。逃亡者发现陷阱后可以就地拆除，只要你会。有过警察经历的逃亡者或多或少都有这个能力，rustin cohle拆除陷阱进程减半，其他逃亡者可用石头、树枝等破坏陷阱，但那无疑会制造出巨大声响，暴露位置。）

 **专属技能：** 黑星凝视（获悉五秒钟的逃亡者大概位置）、时间是一个平面圆圈（让逃亡者原地打转，俗称鬼打墙）、恶臭（糟糕的体味，配合树林里的毒气效果更佳）

* * *

**Errol Childress：** 英俊的老比利呀有一双小儿女，betty and william，可爱的小儿女呀，一个帅，一个美，比莉小姐汪汪叫，一口咬坏william的帅下巴。

英俊的老比利呀有一双小儿女，betty and william，长大成人的小儿女呀，一个疯，一个痴，比莉小姐汪汪叫，一口咬坏老比利的洋枪炮。

从此，长大成人的小儿女呀——亲爱的，甜心果儿，甜蜜犹如甘蔗糖。温暖的泥土，安心的沼泽，成堆的娃娃，从中开出的小花一朵又一朵。比莉小姐汪汪叫，苍蝇拉手转呀转，英俊的老比利呀不再英俊，我可怜的老比利呀。

 **能力：** 牧师之斧（ _往右走，小牧师，踏上新娘之路，这里即是卡寇莎。_ 沾满血腥的斧子，配合着开膛破肚的匕首，新鲜的血液滴滴答答，那是你和他的生命。他要将他们对他所做的所有事偿还给所有的人类子孙，他要所有的信徒见证这一刻。 _来与我一同赴死吧，小牧师。_ ）

 **专属技能：** 阴魂不散（粘着你，粘着你，就要粘着你！一旦发现逃亡者将会穷追不舍五分钟）、无愧于心（抵消逃亡者martin hart的技能——众生平等）、比莉小姐（一条黑背大狼狗，头顶有个洞，发现逃亡者时会“汪汪”提醒屠夫，并用从头顶流出的血液留作标记，但在月圆之夜，比莉小姐情不自禁的犬吠会适得其反过早暴露屠夫的位置）、请君入瓮（来吧，来吧，小牧师，此技能专对逃亡者rustin cohle）

* * *

**Tuttle Cult：** tuttle家族，一群戴着动物面具的“狂欢者”。曾几何时，他们也有张属于自己的脸，但时间一久，自己脸上到底是副鹿脸、牛脸、狗脸、猪脸还是人脸却怎么也分不清了。

虽然“狂欢者”们更偏爱于无法反抗的猎物幼体，但困境许久的屠夫们，最近好像也开始饥不择食了呢。

注意：挣扎过程中请不要摘下他们的面具！不要摘下他们的面具！不要摘下他们的面具！

（tuttle家族十分擅长献祭）

 **能力：** 恶魔网（棍子搭成的简易塔，大部分成锥形，屠夫们会大量制作这个，并安放在四处角落，用来监视逃亡者的行踪，可用火烧毁——恶魔网不抓恶魔，而是恶魔专属捕猎网的意思哦）

 **专属技能：** 无上权力（逃亡者五秒钟内不得反抗）、铁骑围剿（发现逃亡者时，胯下自动生成马匹，一群腐烂的死马，蹄下无声无息，当逃亡者被包围时原地完成献祭）、鲜花束缚（采用鲜花和藤蔓制作而成的绳索，还附赠一枚鹿角花圈哦）（被束缚住的逃亡者，头戴花圈，原地完成献祭）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想把杀手乔跟天生杀人狂那一对加进来，但次元不对，玩不来呀...（是我不行）


	3. 地图篇

**有鹿角女人的甘蔗地：** 又到了快收割的季节，甘蔗地里的甘蔗逐渐成熟，这种热带农作物在这片土地上的长相十分喜人。到了傍晚，从沼泽边传来的阵阵暖风徐徐穿梭于甘蔗林之间，纤长粗粝的甘蔗叶沙沙作响，期间没有鸟叫也没有虫鸣，静谧祥和的傍晚哟，放大一切声响。

地图整体色调为橘黄暖调，地图的标志为甘蔗地中心的正在朝拜的鹿角女人——看似温馨的场景其实是个噤声狩猎场哟。

有大量隐蔽点，除了甘蔗还是甘蔗，中心地段有少量的草垛和木桩，有一台甘蔗收割机，极其锋利，拦腰即断。

（无对应屠夫，随机匹配）

* * *

**巫女的篝火晚会：** 当夜幕降临，黑暗笼罩一切，万籁俱寂，此刻就是巫女的派对时间！

地图背景为深夜，稀疏干枯的树木，看起来乌漆麻黑的好像刚被火烧过，看似焦脆易断的树枝上停立着大量乌鸦，抬头望有一轮皎白的圆月，地上有大量正在燃烧的篝火，大量啤酒，零碎散落的开袋垃圾食品，罕见但显眼的白色邮箱（可以出医疗用品或者武器），一辆黑色皮卡，较多的可以隐蔽的柜子，较多的掩体或者遛屠夫用的板子以及一栋家庭小住宅。

逃生者生存率高。 

（对应屠夫为audrey hart，但其他屠夫也可随机匹配）

* * *

**毒气制造营：** 烈日骄阳下的小树林，是制毒营也是甜蜜的家，汗水淋漓，警戒巡逻，布置陷阱，人肉炸弹！来啊，入侵者，一切将重新开始！

地图背景为晌午下的小树林，色调明亮，可能是因为炎热天气的关系，树林里时常弥漫着一股糟糕的气味，要烂不烂，要干不干。逃亡者在此地图里待久了会产生眩晕，行动力迟缓等其它中毒症状，需要寻找道具救治或者防护，要不然毒发后原地达成献祭。

地图的标志建筑为拼接集装箱和一辆破轿车。有大量草木、石块，有大量枯木匍匐在地，多陷阱，有小河流，简易木板小桥，少量乌鸦，地形庞大且复杂，丛林爱好者优先！

（毒气制造营对应的屠夫是勒杜兄弟，但屠夫dar crash也会随机出现）

* * *

**卡寇莎之巢：** 高大茂盛的乔木，翠绿色的潮湿苔藓，白色的破烂小别墅，散发出恶臭的小木屋，是万物复苏的晨曦初露，也是死气沉沉的荒凉异境，小牧师，小牧师，右边就是你的新娘路。

地图色调苍白，背景为雾气初散的清晨，进入别墅、木屋和巢穴后色调较暗。有一片荒地，高草丛生，也有大量枯草缠绕。废弃的岩石古都遥远地伫立在草丛中，大量的枯枝作巢，大量的干草作被，废弃的新娘藏身其中，进来的新人切记不要抬头往上瞧。

地图天空会随着屠夫的怨气加深（长时间发现不了逃亡者）而出现漩涡之眼，如有逃亡者碰巧撞见将会被迷惑原地静止，疼痛会使之清醒。此地图如毒气制造营一样版块较大且容易藏身，不过容易藏身的还有屠夫。

（对应的屠夫是刀疤脸，但屠夫dar crash也会随机出现）

* * *

**黄衣王之境：** 不可描述的场景，同样无法形容的色调。

地图由随机的屠夫改变，如果逃亡者心中的恐惧达到巅峰，那么也可改变场景，是“境”，也是“镜”，照出的，只不过是你我心中的景象。

（无对应屠夫，随机匹配）

* * *

**另有额外设定放在地图篇：**

因为篇幅设置（我懒），所以私设每场逃生的逃亡人数为五个，屠夫还是只有一个。

每次逃生开始前，五名逃亡者会围着篝火讲述十分钟的故事（聊十分钟的天），为了复苏个人记忆。

虽然每位逃亡者（除了rustin cohle）都丢失了个人记忆，但不会忘记每场逃生的经历，也就是说自己在上一场的逃生中是怎么死的，最后逃脱了没有全都有印象，包括篝火旁和逃生过程中与队员说过的话。每位逃亡者均不互识（除了rustin cohle），正式参加第一回的逃生前的记忆，就只有进入异境前的最后模糊片段。

还有一些私设想起来后慢慢加吧...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我快乐了，写完设定我就快乐完了，我的高潮只有三秒哈哈哈X）））


End file.
